clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic Navy Seals
Republic Navy Seals "The ultimate fighting force, the Republic Navy Seals. Capable of fighting on land, on sea and by air." -Vice Admiral Patton during a private debriefing regarding the acquirement of the Republic Navy Seals for the Bastion, Venator-Class Star Destroyer. The Republic Navy Seals was a specialized company of 114 Clone Troopers that was commissioned by the Special Operations Brigade to serve as an Advanced Recon Unit. They were trained to operate in all environments, (land, sea, air, and space.) SEAL Operators were often times selected from the 21st Nova Corps, also referred to as the Galactic Marines due to the intense training the Marine's would go through. History Commission With the depletion of the Alpha Class ARC Troopers and the prioritization for Special Operations units on the rise, the Supreme Chancellor personally authorized a request made by the General of the Special Operations Brigade, Iri Camas, who was a Human Male Jedi Master which served as the primary commanding officer for the SOE. General Iri Camas sought out the help of CC-1177 "Church" to assist him in establishing, maintaining, and commanding the Republic Navy Seals as a classified advanced recon unit. Deployments Operation Swordfish The Office of Republic Naval Intelligence received intelligence of a Separatist Command Post which was housed in a Underwater Facility on Pollo IV, which was a planet that had decided to remain neutral in the Clone Wars. The intelligence gathered revealed that the Command Post controlled unmanned droids stored for CIS operations on the planet. As both Invasion and Special Forces Groups were spread thin, the Republic Navy Seals were pressed into service. CC-1177 "Church" and his SEAL Operators were given the impossible task of; boarding a Separatist Light Cruiser, using said Cruiser to breach the blockade, and proceed to the surface of Pollo IV to infiltrate and secure the Command Center. "I don't care if the entire Separatist Fleet is targeting us Sergeant, we're breaching that blockade, full speed!" -CC-1177 "Church", to a unidentified SEAL Sergeant who attempted to object a direct order after taking control of the Separatist Light Cruiser's bridge. The Republic Navy Seals were deployed to Pollo IV at approximate 0500 hours, a month after the initial commission by General Camas. The four SEAL Teams, which were under the Command of CC-1177 "Church" infiltrated the Separatist Light Cruiser at approximately 0545 hours. Once taking remote control of the Separatist Light Cruiser's systems, the SEALs stealthily eliminated the crew of the Light Cruiser, sent out an all clear signal to the rest of the blockade, along with a signal that the Cruiser was going to resupply the compound. After receiving the go ahead from the Providence-Class Dreadnought, Vengeance, which served as the Capital Ship for the blockade, the SEALs navigated to the surface. "Bastion Mission Control, Bastion Missing Control, This is Sierra Actual. Be advised, Phase 1 complete, Phase 1 complete. Insertion of Objective Alpha complete SEAL Teams moving to Objective Bravo to infiltrate and secure, over." -CC-1177 "Church", notifying Bastion Mission Control of a success first phase in Operation Swordfish. The light cruiser utilized by the SEAL Teams touched down on Pollo IV's surface at approximately 0600 hours. Upon landing on Pollo IV, the SEAL Teams dove down towards the Underwater Complex, which was not on alert due to the SEAL's perfect execution during the first phase. The SEALs stealthily inserted the compound, where each SEAL Fireteam was given a separate task by CC-1177 "Church". CC-1177 decided it would be best for Fireteam Alpha to secure the Command Center, while Fireteam Bravo would disable the Complex's security systems, Fireteam Charlie was tasked with detonating a EMP Device to deactivate the Unmanned Droids within the Compound, while Fireteam Delta would run interferrence, support the other three fireteams in any capacity, and eliminate any Mercenaries that attempted to thwart Operation Swordfish. At approximately 0605, the fireteams separated to complete their own objectives. At approximately 0606, Communications within the compound were down. At approximately 0608, the EMP was detonated and all droids were shut down. At approximately 0625, the outpost was secure. The SEALs took no casualties and no Separatist, Mercenary, or Third Party Forces were alerted to their presence. Aftermath of Operation Swordfish Operation Swordfish proved to be a huge success for the Republic Navy Seals program, which was approved for active deployments as a unit within the Special Operations Brigade. Upon reviewing the After Action Report filed by CC-1177 Church, who did not lose any men during Operation Swordfish, Vice Admiral Patton requested the Company of Republic Navy Seals to be assigned to his Command full time, which the Supreme Chancellor and Command Staff of the Special Operations Brigade approved. The Republic Navy Seals were attached to the Republic Navy, where they would be Commanded by Naval Personnel, along with CC-1177 "Church". The Republic Navy Seals formed a single Company, totaling out to 114 Clone Troopers. * Republic Navy Seals - Single company of 114 Clone Troopers. ** The company consisted of Four Platoons of SEAL Operators. A standard platoon consisted of 15-30 SEAL Operators, plus support personnel. *** Within each platoon were four squads of SEAL Operators. A squad consisted of 8 SEALS, which formed two fireteams within the squad. **** A fireteam, often referred to as a SEAL Team, was the smallest military sub-unit within the Republic Navy Seals, which consisted of 3-4 SEALs per team. Equipment Armor Republic Navy Seal operators were outfitted with a customized variant of the Clone SCUBA Trooper armor; which was lighter in weight, and made up of a plastoid-alloy composite to give SEAL Operators the same form of protection as Infantry Units, while also enabling operators to have increased mobility in any type of environment. The unique variant armor equipped with several attachments to better suit the Operators and allow them to perform to the highest level without being compromised in any type of Combat Scenario. The SEAL Operator armor also allowed for troopers to be able to modify armor attachments in the field to compliment each type of environment they could be fighting in. Attachments * Aquatic Propulsion Packs * Feet Worn Fins * Maneuverability Jets * Jump Backs * Rebreather * Internal Communication System * Oxygen Scurbbers * Night Vision Sensors * Thermal Vision Sensors * Sonar Sensors * Parachutes * External Oxygen Tanks Weapons "These aren't your standard issue run of the mill blasters, gentlemen. There are highly modified blasters, you'll have no problem engaging while you're underwater." -CC-1177 "Church" to a SEAL Recruit, on the specialized types of weapons issued to Republic Navy Seals. Republic Navy Seals were issued collimator barrel arrays as a standard attachment for their primary blaster rifle; the DC-15A, which reduced the speed of a blaster bolt whilst underwater. * DC-15A Blaster Rifle * DC-15 Blaster Pistol * Vibroknives * DC-15X Sniper Rifle * Vibroknuckles Category:Star Wars Fanon Category:Clone troopers Category:Battalions Category:Special Forces Category:Clone Trooper varients Category:Company Category:Males